Nothing
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: His breath was warm, yet his touch cold on her skin he meant nothing to her. Years ago they had been the perfect couple, the best of friends but that seemed to all change. In a heartbeat her feelings for him deteriated he was just there.
1. The Pain of Nothing

His breath was warm, yet his touch cold on her skin; he meant nothing to her. Years ago they had been the perfect couple, the best of friends but that seemed to all change. In a heartbeat her feelings for him deteriated; he was just there.

"Hermione! Get your fucking fat arse down here now!" a tall-skinny red-head boy called up a set of rickety old stairs. Banding on the wall when there was no reply, he continued, "Don't make me come up there and get you bitch!"

"Ronald what do you want now?" a tired voice replied as a young woman with almost untameable hair slowly descended the stairs clearly in pain.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck I want bitch! Just get your fat arse down here now!" he continued to scream back at her, slowly going red in the face as she hobbled down the stairs, "Hurry the fuck up! I haven't got all fucking day!"

"Ron I can't go any faster, it hurts too much. I'm sorry," Hermione whispered as tears fell down her face, "I'm so sorry Ron," and as she reached the bottom step she felt his hand grab hold of her arms.

Settling on the usual bruises, his fingers dug in as he pushed her roughly against the wall, "You come when you're called bitch."

Murmuring her agreement, Hermione looked at her feet, "I'm sorry Ron. It hurts to move. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Look at me bitch!" Ron yelled in her face and shook her until her eyes met his face, "I don't care for you fucking filthy excuses! You'll be more obedient in the future."

Releasing her arm, he raised his fist and sent it ploughing into her face. His fist flew again and again into her face; the onslaught of pain rippling through her body in waves of despair. When his arms grew tired; he pushed her weak, battered body to the floor and repetitively rammed his foot into her. He kicked her in the face, in the stomach, in the back; almost endlessly only growing angrier with her tears and pleas to stop.

"You fucking bitch! You fucking fuck! I hate you, you fucking whore! You mean nothing to me! Hear that bitch? Nothing!" he raged at her silent sobs as she lay helplessly beaten by his feet. "You don't fucking deserve nothing! Not the dirt beneath my shoes! You always took everything, was always the smartest, but look at you now bitch! You are nothing!"

Still lying defeated at his feet, a feverish light appeared in Hermione's eyes. For the past two years he had been treating her like this and telling her he loved her and it was all her fault, now she wanted him gone. She was tired of his abusive ways; she wanted to see the back of him as he walked out the door. She wanted to tell her friend what he had done to her; to show them the bruises on her skin. A slight smile played on her lips as she thought what they would do to him, only he saw it.

"What the fuck are you smiling at bitch? Does a beating excite you that much? You fucking twisted whore!" he raged at her before stalking off into another room, slamming the door after his passage.

Closing her eyes in relief, Hermione took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Her body ached all over and she could feel her own warm blood on her face. Wincing with every movement, she slowly pushed herself off the floor and leant heavily on the wall. Breathing heavily, she looked and her scraped hands and muttered, "I'm not nothing am I?"


	2. Blood of Nothing

His breath was warm, yet his touch cold on her skin; he meant nothing to her. Years ago they had been the perfect couple, the best of friends but that seemed to all change. In a heartbeat her feelings for him deteriated; he was just there.

It seemed to take forever to drag herself up those stairs and into their room, but she had made it; a token of her strength. She could barely breathe and as she lay on the bed they shared, her bruised and battered body was bathed in the moonlight pouring through the open window. There was blood on the sheets beside her, but that seemed unimportant until he walked in.

"You fucking filthy slut! Why the fuck did you get your filthy blood on the fucking sheet?" Ron bellowed when he saw the pool of blood near her body, not caring that it was he who made the cuts which bled.

"I didn't mean too Ron," Hermione whimpered through her cracked lips as he drew closer to her. "I swear I didn't mean to dirty the sheet."

"Your just a fucking slut! Admit it you filthy whore!" Ron yelled in her face as he leant over her naked body, "Admit it!"

Tears forming in her eyes, Hermione obeyed, "I'm a whore," preying her would get no closer; that he would turn around and leave.

"Again," he demanded, his face now so close to hers, "You know exactly what you are bitch."

"I'm a fucking filthy whore Ron," Hermione whispered before his lips roughly crashed down on hers. His tongue forced her sore lips open and filled her mouth with his vile taste.

"As I thought, whore" Ron stated before lifting his hand to strike her. "No fucking fiancé of mine is a fucking whore! You fucking slut! You don't fucking deserve me! You don't fucking deserve anything! Fucking whores need to go to fucking hell! So you, you fucking whore, you will pay."

Just as before, he sent his hand crashing into her already bruised body. With every blow, the damage deepened and sobs were soon tearing through her body. His fists kept flying and her tears, now silent kept falling.

"You fucking whore! Fuck you! Fuck! Whore! Fuck!" Ron raged between strikes, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You're such a fucking whore, bitch!" he yelled and as she looked up at him, he screamed his frustration, "Stop fucking staring at me you fucking whore! No one fucking cares! No one likes you! You're no one! You mean nothing! To the world, you don't exist! No one gives a fuck about you!"

With that he left her, his final words ringing in her head. She could barely move; she could barely breathe. Her body still stung where his fists had struck; the bruises from yesterday still tender. If they were to X-Ray her body now, they would find her ribs shattered, and her arms fractured. Her eyes were bruised and bloodshot from crying, her lips swollen and covered in her own blood. Her chest was covered in purple bruises and her arms swathed in cuts.

"Blood" she whispered as she licked her cracked lips, "I got blood on the sheets. I have to get it off."

Nearly passing out from the pain, she slowly moved herself off the bed. "Blood. Must get the blood off the sheets," she muttered to herself as she weakly attempted to take off the blood stained sheets. "Pain. Hurts. Must move blood —" she mumbled before passing out on the bedroom floor.

When she woke, alone, hours later she found the bed still unmade and her body aching from the beating. Blood still covered the sheets; the moon was still shining through the open window. Nothing had changed and she couldn't help but thing that perhaps her life did mean nothing.

**Hello...I hope you all liked this new chapter...this is kinda a new thing for me writing this kinda story...if you've read my others you'll see why, but yea if you like humours, I just posted a new one called Commando Voldie...its another one of my crazy crack fics like Voldiegoldies gone mad...hehe so anyways please leave me a review...I happened to notice that I had over 100 reads on that first chapter and 3 reviews...yes 3 REVIEWS! omg please review this time guys!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	3. Replaced by Nothing

It seemed an age before she could move again; she was sore all over. Every breath that she took felt like a thousand knives stabbing into her chest, every slight movement felt as if it was tearing herself apart. She never wanted to see Ron again, he had caused her so much pain, but there was the fear in her heart that she would be alone. That no one would care for her, care about her.

Lying on the freshly made bed, she forced herself to have a shower. She felt dirty, shameful; she let him do things to her, things that should not be done. Wincing with every step, she moved towards the shower, wanting more than ever to be cleansed. Turning the taps on full, the watched the room fill with steam as the hot water fell in a torrent from the tap.

Breathing in the warm, moist air; she gingerly stripped, taking her clothes from her body and stepped under the stream of water. Sighing, she could feel the tormented muscles in her shoulders relax as the hot water mercilessly struck them. It felt good, like it was washing away the evils of her life. Taking the soap, she lathered her body, spreading the white foam over the entire of her, and she begun to scrub away her pain.

At a banging on the bathroom door, she groaned. She knew she would have to open the door, and let him in. he would just get angrier if she didn't; he would hurt her more than he already has. Regrettably, she turned off the shower and stepped from with in its safe confines. Wrapping a towel around her, she breathed deeply before opening the door, preparing herself for the onslaught of insults.

"Mione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I've done, what I've said." Ron started as soon as the door creaked open; he was standing in the hall holding a single red rose, "You drove me too it baby, you know I love you more than anything. I can't live with out you."

"Ron, I cant," Hermione started but was interrupted again by him as he opened the door fully, "Ron, why though? What did I do?"

"Mione I need you to understand, you just make me angry sometimes," the red-headed man spoke before pushing the long-stemmed rose into her hands. "Sometimes you just make me so angry I can't control it, it's just something about the way you do, the way you are. Please forgive me."

As the tears fell down her face, she pushed the rose back onto him, "No Ron, I really can't forgive you. I don't even think I can have you back in my life. I really need time to think, could you please leave, I just need some time alone."

"What the fuck do you mean; you don't think you can have me back in your life? I am your fucking life!" Ron shouted as soon as she had finished speaking, his face darkening into an all too familiar snarl.

"No you're not Ron!" Hermione shrieked back at him, standing to her full height. "I can't take this anymore, not your temper, not your abuse, not you!"

"You are nothing without me bitch! No one would talk to you if you left me, not Harry, not Ginny, NO ONE! You will be alone in this cold-heartless world full of men that want sluts like you. Not everyone will be as nice as me, I can replace you, but you can never replace me!" Ron bellowed at her, saliva spraying on her bruised face. "Look at you! You're ugly! No other man alive would want you, let alone love you the way I do Hermione!"

"I don't care anymore Ronald! I can't get much worse, can I?" Hermione started to rage at him but was cut off as his hand met her face with an ear-splitting slap. "Never and I mean never touch me again," she growled, breathing deeply with anger before screaming, tears falling silently down her swollen face, "Get the fuck away from me! Get out of my house you fucking asshole! Go fucking replace me, I don't fucking care!"

"Fuck you bitch." Ron calmly said before walking out the down the stairs and out the front door, "Consider yourself replaced."

**Howdy all! I'm a hoping your-a-likin' this one and all! Leave one of your much wanted and needed reviews and I shall be happyness enough to write you some more!! **

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	4. The truth about Nothing

**Hey, this one's for you Taija...you bloody hell review it or I'm gonna kick your ass!!!**

He had gone, he had finally gone. It was unbelievable, she had told him to go, she had made him leave her life forever. She was free from his tormenting, controlling ways, she was free from his abusive hands; he would never be allowed to strike her down again. He would replace her with another, someone with fewer brains and more beauty, someone who would accept his anger, someone that he will most likely murder with his fists of fury.

With her towel still wrapped firmly around her, she left the bathroom and walked around her home as a single woman. She walked around her lounge, in her kitchen, through her bedroom and into her closets feeling no pang of loss as she saw his items scattered around the rooms. No sense of urgency to beg for him back; no need to plead for his forgiveness. He was almost gone from her life, once his stuff was gone, so was he.

Walking back to her bedroom, she let her towel drop to the floor and pretended not to see the bruises scattered on her ribs as she found her underwear and gingerly put it on. Grabbing her favourite pair of faded jeans and singlet top she too carefully donned these, not bothering to conceal the dark bruises on her pale skin and took another, longer tour of her home, not missing his presence, yet finding her home oddly quiet as though it longed for the soul of another to keep it satisfied.

Ignoring this feeling, she continued through to the kitchen and started to search through the cupboards, not looking for anything in particular, she just wanted to see what was kept in her house. Before Ron, she used to love cooking, she used to spend hours in the kitchen, cooking, baking, stewing; making the yummiest food that many had ever tasted. On her hands and knees, she pulled out almost every pot and pan until she was surrounded by mountains of stainless steel cooking materials when the doorbell rang.

Her head flew up; her hair fell around her face haphazardly as her widened eyes darted around the room. This was it, he was here to leave; this was the last time he was ever going to walk in this house again. He was going to walk in and get his stuff and then walk out; he couldn't touch her, he couldn't hurt her. Slowly getting up and navigating her way through the mess she made, the ringing of the bell became more frequent and she could hear yells from outside as he bellowed at her to answer the door.

Breathing deeply and determinately, she walked to the front door with deliberation, careful to show no emotion as she neared the door and Ron's persistent banging.  
"HERMIONE YOU FUCKING SLUT, LET ME IN YOU WHORE!" she could hear him yelling as his fists thumped on the door, reminding her of her times with him as he stood over her laying his fury into her. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she opened the door and was met by his fist flying into her face, "I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR FIVE MINUTES AGO YOU STUPID WHORE! WERE YOU TOO BUSY FUCKING ANOTHER TO HEAR THE DOORBELL?? HOW MUCH IS THIS ONE PAYING YOU, OR ARE YOU DOING THIS ONE FOR FREE??"

Clutching at her face, Hermione could already feel the tears falling down her face, when she heard another voice from beyond the doorway, "Fuck Ron, what did you do?" it was Harry, her other childhood best-friend who apparently had come to help Ron move, "Ron, what have you done?"

"I've done nothing Harry; now move out of the fucking way whore. Not all of us have all day." Ron snarled as he looked down at Hermione as she scrambled out of his way, fearfully watching his every move until he stalked out of the room.

"Hermione, what has happened?" Harry mumbled as he walked closer to her and touched her arms, but quickly retracted his touch when she jumped at his touch. "Did Ron do this to you?" he asked expecting her to say no, but looked at her strangely when she silently nodded her head and played with the ring Ron gave her. "What do you mean he did this to you?" he sharply asked, as he took her hand in his and squeezed in assumingly, "You mean he did this on accident?"

She could feel Harry touching her hands and his voice reached her ears, but she could not feel a thing. He had come back and done it again, he had not done what she expected, he had hurt her; he didn't care. She could hear him upstairs rifling through their things, separating his from hers, cursing her and yelling at Harry to help him. Shaking her head at Harry's last question, she was caught in his embrace as he muttered his condolences, as he asked for her forgiveness at his naivety. Closing her eyes, she let herself be held, she let her friend say sorry, until he came back into the room.

"What couldn't wait for me to get out of the house whore? Do you miss me that much you have to do it while I'm still around?" he spat at her as he watched her and held out his hand, "I want that ring on your finger. I believe its mine."

Carelessly pulling the engagement ring off her finger, she tossed it at him hoping it would hit him in the head, but no such luck. Rebounding off his chest, the ring fell with a clung on the wooden floor, landing at Harry's feet.

Not bothering to pick up the ring at his feet, Harry looked his best-friend in the eye and asked him, "Why did you do it Ron? Hermione told me what happened, so don't bother denying it," before magically dumping Ron's belongings on the lawn. Looking at his friends murderous face he continued, "Get out and don't come back Ron, Hermione doesn't need you."

Snarling at his two now-former friends, Ron stalked out of the house, following his belongings before screaming, "YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE HERMIONE! YOU ONLY EVER GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED. NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS; YOU DESERVED EVERY LAST PUCNH, EVERY LAST KICK. I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL BITCH! YOUR'E JUST A FUCKING SLUT AND WILL NEVER BE ANY DIFFERENT. YOU DON'T DESERVE THE DIRT BENEATH MY SHOES, YOU'RE A FUCKING FILTHY MUDBLOOD, AND THAT'S ALL YOU WILL EVER BE!!!"

As the door slammed shut behind Ron, Harry looked at Hermione and spotted the tears in her eyes and whispered, "Don't worry Hermione, its all going to be all right. The truth is now out."

**Okay, for those who need instructions on how to review, on the left hand side of your page is a ickle purple button...press it! Then you write what you thought of my story and make me happy!! Taija...if you dont review, I will kick your ass from one end of cyberspace to the other...till then my happy little fanfiction friends...**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
